Nuestro Secreto
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: "Cuídala" Recordó esa frase llena de anhelo y advertencia en ese momento, y eso era justo lo que Taichi había hecho, cuidarla… pero ahora él también la amaba, había hecho mucho más de lo que habían pedido… ese fue el error... —Taichi y Sora.


**Notas:** Universo Alternativo. Digimon no me pertenece y son de sus respectivos autores. Capítulo único.

* * *

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**Nuestro Secreto**

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

Él le había sonreído hace tanto, _tanto_ tiempo que él solamente pudo responder de la misma manera ese voto de confianza y seguridad que le era otorgado, habían sonreído y chocado sus manos para entrelazarlas con fuerza y decisión, una amistad tan notable desde que ellos dos eran unos niños.

—Cuídala —Le pidió y advirtió al mismo tiempo, Taichi solo pudo sonreír ante eso con una mirada llena de determinación y su sonrisa que no dejaba ninguna réplica al aire, claro que él lo haría.

—Por supuesto —Había respondido.

-

-

El viento fresco meció por un momento sus cabellos castaños, cerró los ojos mientras respiraba hondo el aire limpio del campo, no tan contaminado de la ciudad por culpa de sus fábricas y autos, también sus cigarros y sin fin de cosas… ahora, la tranquilidad se detectaba en ese momento y él estaba complacido de eso.

—Taichi —escuchó su nombre en ese tono suave, él bajó la mirada y pudo verla con una sonrisa y el rostro fresco que se aprecia en la mañana.

El sol recién salía y aún era tan temprano. El remolque en dónde estaban era nuevo y de buen manejo, recién el señor Ishida lo había adquirido para estar unas vacaciones con sus hijos, y sus hijos invitaron a alguien y esos alguien invitaron a más. Ahora todos los amigos y el grupo grande se encontraban juntos en esos días de relajamiento, Sora rió cuando vio la cara del señor casi desfigurándose por la sorpresa de ver a tantas personas dentro de su carro… tenía que acostumbrarse a toda una semana con críos.

Taichi levantó la mirada viendo a la chica que se encontraba ahora alado suyo, el cabello corto y de color naranja rojizo se le hizo bien por el como se movía con el viento, Sora tenía los ojos cerrados tranquilizándose ante el agradable sonido del viento, respirando pausadamente por el aroma de las flores que comenzaban a abrirse en el lugar, cuando abrió los ojos sonrió y vio a su amigo de mirada café oscura, esa mirada transparente y decidida que se reflejaban en sus ojos rojos.

—¡Sora! —el gritó fuerte y alegre los alertó en ese momento. Taichi tragó saliva y vio hacía abajo, donde él y ella se encontraban sentados encima del remolque viendo todo el paisaje cambiar. Yamato los recibió con una sonrisa y su rostro alegre, esas que alguien tenía solo cuando hay una _verdadera_ razón para sonreír contento.

Taichi sonrió ligeramente después de eso.

Porque Yamato ya había regresado. Ese día cuando él le pidió que la cuidara con gran recelo, Taichi asintió en ese mismo momento dispuesto a cumplir la promesa a su mejor amigo, y fue ahí cuando la había conocido. El carácter alegre y tozudo cuando se enfada en algunos momentos, los reclamos y nerviosismo cuando ella se ponía en evidencia por algunas cuestiones, el saber que era _poco femenina_ cuando quiso preparar una comida y todo había apestado dentro de la cocina, el renegar cuando le salía algo mal; pero… el saber que ella sonreía comprensible y llena de amor con los demás cuando podía ayudar, su manera tranquila y madura de pensar las cosas a medida que los dos iban creciendo… porque tres años juntos se habían ido volando y la manera de cambiar los dos juntos, pasando el tiempo más importante de sus vidas después de conocerse, _juntos_. Quizás, Sora vio en él el mejor amigo que podía tener, pero Taichi vio en ella la mujer que él podría amar.

Y las leves miradas, el rostro rojo cada vez que se acercaban, el como ella tragaba saliva llena de nerviosismo cuando en una ocasión él se acercó cerca de su rostro… el mover inquieto de sus dedos y sus palabras a medio salir de la boca… esa cariño que se notaba en la mirada y las sonrisas cómplices que se dieron por tanto tiempo.

Taichi había agarrado su mano firme una vez cuando ella se había quedado dormida en su regazo, sintiendo que no podía estar más completo del como se encontraba en ese momento.

Perfecto, fascinante… hasta que Yamato volvió de su viaje. Después de todo Taichi solo la estaba cuidando y velando por ella, viendo que nada malo le pase y siempre protegiéndola, ese era su cometido… ese había sido su deber como mejor amigo.

"Cuídala" Recordó esa frase llena de anhelo y advertencia en ese momento, y eso era justo lo que Taichi había hecho, cuidarla… pero quizás no solo eso, él también la amaba, había hecho mucho más de lo que habían pedido… ese fue el error de todo eso.

Y ahí la leve sonrisa de asentamiento y amistad que le otorgaba su mejor amigo al momento de irse, de la mano junto con ella ha otro lado del lugar de seguro a disfrutar el panorama. Y no fue su imaginación cuando ella alzó la mirada una vez más para enfocar a sus ojos café oscuro, la mirada otra vez de anhelo que se habían otorgado días atrás antes de que todo pasara, llena de tantos sentimientos que se podían encontrar en ellos… _el amor_ era uno de esos tantos.

Sonrió porque él también lo sabía, él también sentía lo mismo, pero era cobarde en ese momento. Nunca tuvo esa palabra en su boca y estaba seguro que esa era la única ocasión que la sentiría. Porque aunque la amaba Yamato seguía siendo su mejor amigo, y si había algo que Taichi odiaba era la traición. El haber traicionado a su mejor amigo por cumplir más de la promesa acordada. Y Sora tampoco lo haría, porque aún lo quería… quizás ahora solo con amistad, pero lo quería de esa manera.

Lo mejor… sería seguir viéndose de la misma manera, con los ojos anhelantes y llenos de alegría, con las sonrisas de amigos y sus salidas en grupo… y _con sus choques accidentales de manos debajo de una mesa_. Así era mejor, ese era… el secreto de ambos.

"Nuestro Secreto" siempre lo pensarían los dos, al mismo tiempo.

**-**

**-**

**FIN**

**-**


End file.
